A user might want to have one or more sensor located throughout his or her home. For example, a user might find it useful to have motion sensors positioned in various rooms of his or her house (e.g., to automatically turn on or off lights, air conditioning, etc.). It can be difficult, however, to provide a suitable number of sensors throughout a residence (e.g., the devices typically need a source of power, a way to communicate with other, etc.). In some cases, a sensor may be provided as part of a light bulb. For example, FIG. 1 is an example 100 of a light bulb 110 having a sensor 160. The sensor 160 may, for example, detect motion, temperature, etc. FIG. 2 illustrates a room 200 wherein such a light bulb 210 with a sensor 260 is installed in a recessed lighting fixture 292 in the ceiling 294 of the room 200. When the light bulb 210 is mounted in the recessed lighting fixture 292, the sensor 260 may be naturally located such that it has a good field of view 262 that covers substantially all of the room 200 (e.g., from the ceiling 294 to the floor 296 and from wall 298 to wall 298).
In some cases, however, such a result may be more difficult to achieve. For example, FIG. 3 illustrates a room 300 wherein a light bulb 310 with a sensor 360 is installed in a deeper recessed lighting fixture 392 in the ceiling 394 of the room 300. Because the recess is deeper, when the light bulb 310 is mounted in the recessed lighting fixture 392, the sensor 360 may be positioned such that it has a poor field of view 362 that does not cover substantially all of the room 300 (e.g., from the ceiling 394 to the floor 396 and from wall 398 to wall 398). Similar problems might arise with lamp shades, track lighting installations, floor lamps that are primarily designed to provide illumination toward the ceiling 394, etc.
It may therefore be desirable to provide sensors for light bulbs in an efficient and useful manner.